A Shrektacular day
by Emar J. Leach
Summary: Foloow teh advunutes of Emar as she batles things
1. Chapter 1

A shrektacular day- chapter 1 by eMar J. lEAcH

Won day Emar (aufors noots - meh) went two Mcdonald's and asks the big man (an - ur mom) at the till "Wot u want food m8"

"me chezbuger"sed emar(an-moi)

she gives 99 1ps to pay

"we no buns"say big man and he give bugrer wifowt bun

"well me anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun"sed emar(an - watashi)

"no buns"sed big man repeat. emaRstart to cry tears off like waterfall, the tear then turns into chicken nuggerts

Sudden a earthquake happende and cause the 69th impact. Emar lock at big man and seas him transormf ento chicken.

Emar is exreme RAGE!11!11!1!

The cheken is big and has lazaer beem eyes and a machine gun beak and a knife wing and rawkit legs and so it basically look like a digimon. Emar looks at the cheken as it trys to eat burger of off tray but emar shouts "by the power of the moon" and turns into a mecha card game playing sports playing titan ghost ghoul magical girl thing with super duper etacks the cheken with an atac!

BAkA chic-kuN "sed emar"

CHEKEN ES RAGGEEEeeEEEEEEEEEeE!11!2!(exclaimation mark)!

The cheken tries to eat emar but emar says no eat me plz. Cheken does not eat emar and sudden turns into a warp hole to the shadow realm. Emar is abut tutu Gou through the hole when suddenly MECHA SHREK APPEAR!

"this es ma swamp"sed mecha shreka

"no"sed emar

"then why are all of these ferry tale creatures in it?"

"just becoz"sed emar

SHREK ES MILDLY AGGRIVATED!11!

Shrek use he's shrekjitsu. Its super effecting. Emar es ded.

Or us she?

"U best check urself be4 u shrek urself!"sed emar

Sudden max rovive is use and emar es aliv. Emar uses the magical powers of friendship and internet memes to explode shrek and everyone lives happily eva afta

Or does they?br

Find out en the nixt chaptar!1!#001!xoxo!rfc!yolo!swag


	2. Choptar 2

A shrektacular day - chapter 2

Livong peicefuly and ateing chiclen nugets Emar (tn- tHats meh) is until day 20 if april (4/20 fir any1 who diant know) when theyir're es a lowd noize owtsyde. Emar leafs hir house and inverstigates the nosye to discova tht there es mewtwo standing owtsyde. emar transforms agayne into the thing i says in the last chapert .

mew2 uses splash!  
>Ets supper iffercteve!<br>Emarse hp goes to won. she use a monstar reborn and is hp fuller. emar stabs mew2 wif a stab. mew2 showts and fall 3 floor.

"me win"sed emar!  
>"no"say mew2<br>"angry expressyon" on emar face  
>"this isnt even my final form" mew2 says and shows mega stown.<br>theiryre're is a liyt and Mew2 transform into mew69! Mew69 has mega bom hans and a big hed and tenticl eers and a wife and 3 kids.  
>mew69 has specal attack and specially attacks Emar. emar flies back and hits wAll of hows. eMar es blood on face butt she stand up and sed " i must win! Bye any memes neccessary!"<p>

emar opens computer which anime Jesus threw from a bus that just went past amd looks up memes on google.

mew69 does not leik memes or mudkipz.

so he leafs and lives in the town names aftar thy stone and meats brokc who es a pokimun breeder. brovk caprtures mew69 and puts him in daycare wif a ditto. butt git this the ditto is only level won. berok lafs and leafes mew69 with ditto to show why hes called mew69.  
>memewhile emar goes back onto her howse and eats cheken nuggarts¿<p> 


	3. Chipirt 3

A shrektacular day chapter 3 - by eMAr j lEACH

emaR where going to eated her Cheken nugits wen she sea she l8 4 skol! So she halfed two run to skol wif Toest in her Mowf leik anniemay protagoneast who is l8 on 1th dai too skol. She hud her crocs on so she is able super sonic speed but she gotta go fast!

Emar run wif fete and is run on bridge. Bridge start to fly and sudden jimmy nutrin aper. "The pizza is aggressive" say jimmy as he frows pizza at emar. Emar doge and sais "go awa" sed emar. "Ok daddy" say jimmy shout and he fly away

But just as he reach cloud HE EXPLODIA! Sudden capton falcoon and David hasselhoff and djbadboy appear and turn into a smash bro fite at final destinashun no itemz!

Emar do her transfrom thing into that thing I say a while ago( afors nots - look it up to see what it is and if you don't ur lazy unlike meh)and starts to brawlolololololololol . She etacks dem all wif her super duper mecha mega atacs

Falcon man use "FaLCONE PuUnCHE!" And hits David hasslhof who then runs off stage bcoz he remembar he need 2 go to spongeybobus film! Dj bad boy go to emar and say "bottl ae Bucky and am oot my cheken!" Emar sudden remember she no eated her nuggets yet and is super RAgE! She special summon goduzirra who eats everyone woth an eat but he no like the taste of evry2 so spit dem all owt. They keep fite!

Just as they all reach 420% a assist tropy apears and they is confuse. Why trophy cum dey fink bcoz dey remind that no items lol. But assist tropy sudden use it selfie and is actuallE mr mosby!

"No brawling in my lobby he" say as slap everyone and ever1 do the explode thing wen dey go off screen so mr mosby get +4 for evr1y dyeing so he wins and becaom king of games. But sudden mr mosby meats mew69 and his wife - mrs mew69- and theyir're kidz - mew69 junior , mew69 senior and mew68 master. They is angry because mew69 cheet on wife wif a ditto so mrs mew69 slap mr mosby and he fall.

Sudden he get up and take of disguise!

HE IS ACTUaL BROKCE!1!1!11!1

Mew69 is raGE bcoz brok put him in daycare so he no cheet he force to make babino wif ditto but dey can't beecoz mew69 is legind pokememe so no egg fownd!

Mew69 kill every2 but remember about he acidint kill his waifu and kiddos so he crai. Emar is aliv again beecoz she believe in heart of cards so she cheet deaf. Emar go to mew69 and say "donut worre mr mew69 I will halp yew see ur wifey again " mew69 is happy and say "ok" emar bring out her time mashine which is actually a full art supporter card and revove mew69s familay. Evr1 is happy liv eva afta apart from emar who hasn't eaten her Cheken nugats yit!

Sudden emar remanber she is vary l8 for skol and crie ;(!

Wil emar evr git two eat those nugats?! Find out in da nixt chaptar!


End file.
